What did I do wrong? (Uk siblings)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Scotland arrives at England's house one day for unknown reasons only to find that England is working again. He starts to think about the past and what happened to his baby brother to make him like this. He realizes the reason why he grew up the way that he did and starts to feel a bit of guilt. What if his sweet baby brother is still there somewhere? K because slight bullying.


I wrote this at 10:10 at night in thirty minutes. I was supposed to be sleeping but I was writing on my phone. It's pretty short but like It's kinda cute I don't know. It's some brotherly Scotland and England I guess. where Scotland feels slightly bad for how he treated England in the past. Human and country names used. Scotland, and Northern Ireland are included. Slight sibling bullying. I hope that you enjoy and please leave a review if you did or if you want to correct me on something, I like to know what I can improve on next time. Another warning, I'm not Scottish I tried my best to write the accent. Now onto the story.

* * *

Scotland [POV]

I stared at Arthur as he sat in front of me at the table looking down at some paperwork occasionally taking a sip of his tea. He scowled as he worked his messy blond hair occasionally falling in front of his eyes.

_Where did everything go wrong? He used to be such a cheerful happy child, he used to be such a mummy's boy. What happened to him?_

I examined his face trying to think of at least some sort of fragments of the child that he used to be. Even just a small amount of the giggly happy child that played in the meadows. However, I saw nothing, only the cold angry younger brother that had taken his place.

"Why are you staring at me like that Alasdair?" Arthur snapped looking up at me

"Nae reason at all" I responded rolling my eyes and waving my hand dismissively. He scoffed and looked back down at his work.

_He used to be so happy and childish but now he's always angry and work-oriented. When he's not working he's yelling at someone or doing magic. He's nothing like he used to be._

No matter how much I tried to deny it; I miss the younger years when England was just a kid and when I wasn't so old myself. Now Arthur and I barely got along and there are so much politics and rules in this world.

_What did I do wrong?_

That's when it hit me.

"_Brother! Please let me out! It won't happen again I'll do better I promise!" A loud pounding on the door made me grimace. He was a lot stronger than I thought as I leaned my weight on the heavy wooden door. His voice was going hoarse from screaming._

"_Please let me out!" He begged once more banging on the door which I held shut_

"_Ye can come oot when ye've learned yer lesson" I responded crossing my arms in front of my chest a sigh escaping my lips_

"_I promise that I won't do it again it won't happen again I'll be strong I swear!" His pounding got more desperate as his voice cracks got more apparent. He was terrified and hysterical. Well, I guess being trapped in a dark closet with the threats of demons and other monsters got to him pretty badly._

"_If ye keep shoutin like that yer gonna attract tha demons quicker Artie" I scolded even though I knew that was a complete bluff. Demons couldn't come in here this house was enchanted when Mum was still alive. Immediately he went silent but I could still hear the occasional sob or whimper._

"_Where's Arthur?" North asked as she rounded the corner but stopped in her tracks as she saw me in front of the door "Alasdair, don't tell me that you locked him in the closet again" she frowned worry knitting her brows together._

"_He needs tae be punished" I responded nonchalantly_

"_And now what on earth could he have done to deserve this punishment, again. Alasdair, he's a child for god's sake he's your little brother you shouldn't treat him like that" she scolded shoving me aside and opening the closet door. I heard Arthur scream at the sudden noise and movement but his sobs and whimpers were quickly shushed by Northern Ireland as she comforted him. I scowled at the floor as I crossed my arms in front of my chest storming off down the hallway._

I looked down at the wooden table a large scowl stretching across my face. That's why he hates me and that's probably why he's so angry now. Because of all the times like that. All the times that I failed as a big brother and all the times I scared him to wit's end.

"_Ye better run quickly Artie or tha wolves are gonna eat ye" I called down to the forest floor as I rested gently on a tree branch_

"_Why can't I come up there with you why do I have to stay down here?" He asked his voice shaking with fear and panic_

"_Because ye can't climb trees and I ain't gonna help ye up plus someone has to keep watch" I responded waving my hand dismissively_

"_But what if I get hurt?"_

"_Then ye better get yerself fixed up" I looked down at him. He stood at the base of the tree looking up at me. It was hard to see him through the darkness of the night but the full moon illuminated some of his features. His eyes were wide with fear and even in the poor lighting, I could see that he was pale as a ghost._

"_Or better yet ye better improve your defense skills" I insisted staring back up at the sky._

"_B-But I can't improve if I-I don't know what I'm doing" he insisted his voice trembling_

"_Then ye better learn 'cause A'm not gonna teach ye," I told him firmly_

"_C-Can we please go home now I-It's dark and I'm scared" he begged_

"_A'm doin just fine up here if ye want tae go home then go home nothin is stopping ye" I responded_

"_I-I don't know how to get home" he stammered_

"_Well, figure it out yourself unless you want to stay here a while longer and get eaten by the wolves" I snapped at him in Gaelic not bothering to look down until I heard his footsteps slowly and carefully walking away._

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you today Alasdair? You show up at my house randomly and you've just sat there glaring at the table like the wood killed your best friend. You haven't made fun of me once. What got your panties in a twist?" Arthur snapped at me which jerked me out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I responded looking up at him questionably

"You heard me" he put his pen down, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"If A didn't know any better A'd think that yer worried 'bout me?" I raised one eyebrow teasingly

"Why would I be worried about you? I don't want any unnecessary visitors in my house so if you don't have anything that you need to do here I'd appreciate it if you'd leave that is if you're going to tell me what's wrong and knowing you, it's probably going to be some complaint about politics" He furrowed his eyebrows sighing with annoyance

"_No, it's nothing, just thinking_" I responded in Gaelic a small sigh escaping my lips as I leaned my chin on my hand my elbow resting against the table.

"I haven't heard you speak that in a long time" his expression softened just a tiny bit "what's wrong Alasdair?" And for a moment I had a sliver of hope that maybe just maybe my cheerful, caring and bubbly mummy's boy of a younger brother was still in there underneath all that anger and shouting.

Just maybe.

* * *

Yeah the ending is pretty crappy I know but I didn't really know how to end it without making it about a million chapters plus my phone was gonna die last night and I was tired. I wrote this in a really short amount of time so I don't know how good it is but I think that it's kinda good. I was gonna say cute but it's more angst than cute I guess. Well apart from that I hope that you enjoyed and once again please leave a review if you did or if you want to tell me something that I can improve on next time that I write. Sorry if I got the Scottish accent wrong or offended anyone that was not my intention. But hope you enjoyed and as always,  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
